powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fury Masters, Roar!
Fury Master, Roar is the second episode of Power Rangers: Fury Masters. It also debuts the Wild Zords. Synopsis. The Rangers must stop Druxton from entering Master Guam's Temple as General Grieves is sent to destroy the city along with two Mega Scrappers. Plot. The Rangers lie on the floor defenseless as Druxton and his Scrappers approach them. Meanwhile, Layla struggles to get the force field that protects the village up. Master Guam calls out to her and tells her to increase her powers to full mass. Layla doesn't want to do it since she fears that it would kill her if she did so. Druxton approaches the Rangers as he releases an evil laughter. In the city, General Grieves walks through the rubble as people scamper away from him. Three police cars stops in front of him and one of the police officers orders him to stop. Grieves watches the officer as an eerie silence fill the air. The police then tells him to put down his weapon and put his hands were he can see them. Grieves laughs as his sword ignites in flame. The officers are stunned by what they're seeing. Grieves then strikes the police cars with his "Flaming Sword Strike" as the cars explode. The officers jumps to safety and Grieves walks off. Back in the village, Druxton walks towards Layla who is trying to get the shield back up. He grabs unto to her and orders her to take him to Master Guam. Layla refuses which angers Druxton. Ryan, knowing that Layla would be killed if she didn't tell Druxton what he needed, springs up in action and takes down some Scrappers as he make his way towards Layla. Druxton looks into Layla's eyes and uses his powers to hypnotize her into revealing Guam's whereabouts. The two hurry up towards Guam's temple as Ryan fights the Scrappers to get to them. Seeing Ryan's determination to save Layla and stop Druxton, Noah, Luke, Sam and Alisha join their friend in battle as they fight and together take down the Scrappers. At the Skull Fortress, Babaloo and Queen Shyira looks on at the destruction and chaos that they have caused. Shyira is very pleased with her success and orders that two Mega Scrappers to be sent down into the city. People look on in horror as two gigantic monsters fall from the sky. With Shyira's orders the Mega Scrappers then begin to tear the city apart. Buzz and Louis is seen running away from with tears and snort coming out from there noses. Back at the village, Layla and Druxton arrive at the Temple entrance but are stopped by Guam who uses his magic to create a protective barrier around the entrance. Druxton tries using his magic to break the barrier but it doesn't work. He then orders Layla to use her magic to destroy it. Layla walks up to the barrier and uses her magic. Master Guam tries to get her to stop but she's still under Druxton's evil hypnosis. The barrier begin to crack as the five teens arrive on the scene and orders Druxton and his evil forces to stop what they are doing. Druxton turns around and zaps an energy beam at the teens but it misses them. From inside the Temple, Master Guam tells the Rangers to activate their bracelets to access the Claw Morphers. The Rangers looks at each other and morphs. Druxton begin to laugh at the new Fury Master Rangers. The Rangers spring into action as Druxton sends his Scrappers after them. Layla is able to break the barrier and Druxton releases her from her hypnosis as he makes his way into the Temple. Layla lays on the ground in disbelief to what she had done. The Rangers fight the Scrappers in the forest. Ryan sees Druxton heading into the Temple and goes after him. Druxton enters the Temple and confronts Master Guam who tells him to leave. Druxton begins to laugh as he tell Guam that the era of the Jumbies is finally here and that this time he, Guam, can't do anything about it. Fury Master Red arrive and tells him, Druxton, that Master Guam might not be able to defeat them but he can. Druxton and Red Ranger begin to fight with Druxton losing. The other Rangers comes running into the Temple with Layla. Druxton seeing that he's out numbered disappears as he returns to Skull Fortress. Layla runs towards Master Guam and begin to apologize for what she had done as the Ranger rejoice over their first victory. Guam tells them that their fight is far from over and teleports the to the city as they are confronted by the two Mega Scrappers. The Rangers look at the Mega Scrapper in amusement from the rooftop of a skyscraper. Layla tells the Rangers to use their Master Daggers to awaken the Wild Zords. The Rangers do what Layla says and places their Zord Battle Coin into the Daggers as their Wild Zords comes to them. The Rangers merges with their Zords as a fight ensues between them and the Mega Scrappers. The Ranger manage to win their first Zord battle as the invading forces return back to their Skull Fortress which disappears into a black hole. Back at the village, Layla manages to put the shield back up as the Ranger rejoice over their first victory. Master Guam tells them that the journey ahead of them is a treacherous one but with the power of teamwork and courage they can over come any evil. At the Skull Fortress, Queen Shyira looks at the Rangers battle and releases a megaton of energy in anger. She then tells her children that their fight has just become a lot harder. General Grieves looks at the Rangers with rage in his eyes. Cast. Main Cast Members *???? as Ryan Chong (Red Ranger) *???? as Noah Bales (Blue Ranger) *???? as Luke Rivera (Green Ranger) *???? as Sam Moran (Yellow Ranger) *???? as Alisha Taylor (Pink Ranger) *???? as Master Guam *???? as Layla *???? as Barcus "Buzz" Foreman Jr *???? as Louis "Spinner" Frank *???? as Queen Shyira (voice) *???? as General Grieves (voice) *???? as Druxton (voice) *???? as Babaloo (voice) Minor Cast Members *???? as police officer # 1 *???? as police officer # 2 *???? as police officer # 3 *???? as police officer # 4 *???? as police officer # 5 Trivia. *First appearance of the Wild Zords. *The Wild Zords appear as spirits and then materializes into their robot form. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers: Fury Masters